Suki Kirai (Like, dislike)
by Katnisever
Summary: "Me gustas, no me gustas, no lo sé, no me gustas" "Gustar, no gustar, ese es el dilema" "¿Qué acaso no hay un punto medio entre gustar y no gustar?" "La respuesta ya está decidida, ¡BODA! El futuro es perfecto." "Solo tenemos 14, lo sabes ¿Cierto? Algo como salir..." Diría yo... El primer "Suki Kirai" de Len x Miku wiii.


**¡Hola osos y osas! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy bien, es el mejor día de mi vida. Me quede a dormir a la casa de una amiga y me pase escuchando "Suki kirai" todo el tiempo por lo que se convirtió en mi canción favorita, y se me ocurrió una bonita idea con esa canción.**

**En fin, esta es mi primera historia de Vocaloid y es un Two~shot inspirado en Suki Kirai. Así que aquí les dejo mi historia ^w^ ojalá les guste y no olviden dejar reviews.**

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera ya hubiera hecho un Shonen o quizá Gore *~* pero el mundo es cruel u.u_

* * *

**Parte I**

Era una tarde de primavera en donde el cielo era pintado de hermosos colores otoñales que se fusionaban entre sí, las nubes se coloreaban con la luz del sol haciéndolas parecer caramelos voladores. Primavera era una época muy bonita para observar la ciudad y ¿Cómo perder esa oportunidad?

Varias líneas aguamarina flotaban por el viento que era producido por los pedaleas de una bicicleta roja, esta era impulsada a gran velocidad paseando por la ciudad de Tokio, con el fin de llegar con prisa a algún lugar.

—¡Voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde!—Mientras estas palabra eran pronunciadas los pedales se empujaban con más fuerza.—Meiko-neesan me asesinará si no llego antes de las 6:00.

A lo lejos se podían oír las campanas del gigantesco reloj que adornaba el centro del moderno país; uno casi igual al de Inglaterra; las manecillas de este daban a indicar que las 6 se aproximaban con solo 5 minutos de falta. La chica al oír esto se alteró pedaleando a la velocidad de la luz esforzándose al máximo por llegar a tiempo, sin embargo ni un milagro conseguiría eso.

—Definitivamente me declaro muerta. Meiko-neesan va a colgarme de cabeza.—La Hatsune daba vuelta la 2° esquina que se interponía entre ella y el estudio Yamaha para el importante anuncio que tenía que darles el Master.

De seguro se preguntaran "¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Meiko?" pues dejen que responda a eso con un pequeño recordatorio de hace un par de días.

**~3 Días atrás~**

La casa Vocaloid era gobernada por la bulla que en ese momento recorría todas las salas. Hasta que después de un rato el teléfono vibro en la mesita.

—¡Yo no!—Este era el juego que todos usaban para contestar el teléfono ya que el último en decirlo tenía que contestar. Y para la mala suerte de Luka había sido la última que dijo eso gracias al libro que ella estaba leyendo.

—Diga... ¿Master, qué sucede? Emm... ¿En serio? ¡Qué emoción! ...¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!... Si no se preocupe yo les aviso... Hasta en 3 días.

—¿Que te dijo el Master Luka-san?—Len, Rin y Miku preguntaron esto al mismo tiempo al notar la inmensa cara de felicidad que tenía Luka.

—Tengo buenas noticias, el Master recibió los informes del colegio Vocaloid y al parecer han quedado solo 8 alumnos para que creen el primer grupo Vocaloid de Tokio. ¡Entre esos están: Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Len, Miku, Rin, Gumi y yo! Seremos los nuevos Vocaloids y viajaremos por todo el mundo. ¡Qué emoción! Pero también tiene algo importante que decirnos en 3 días a las 6 de la noche así que no hay que llegar tarde.

—Perdón por interrumpirte mi queridísima Luka, pero así no se piden las cosas, deja que yo me encargue... ¡ESCUCHEN MALDITOS MOCOSOS, EL MARTES TENEMOS UNA REUNIÓN A LAS 6 ASÍ QUE NO LLEGUEN TARDE O SI NO LOS COLGARE DE CABEZA! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?! Hace un par de días me compre una maquina de torturas y el que llegue tarde lo pongo ahí para que sea mi primera víctima. ¿OK?—Meiko espantaba mucho, definitivamente era una chica loca que buscó la manera de escaparse del manicomio. ¿Quién compra un cuarto de tortura? Después de tragar saliva pasando grueso todos asintieron presintiendo que no bromeaba.—Apropósito, hablo enserio, si quieren ver el cuarto esta en el sótano, si no torturo al que llegue tarde juro que jamás volveré a tomar sake.—Sí era en serio, ella por nada del mundo ponía al sake en juego a menos que hable de verdad. Pobre de aquel que llegue tarde...

**~Ahora en la actualidad~**

Y ahora la pobre chica de 14 años sería víctima del cuarto de tortura de la borracha psicópata.

—He aquí la pobre que será torturada esta noche.—Miku ya se encontraba al frente de la gigantesca corporación Yamaha, soltó un hondo suspiro para evitar ver la cara de su asesina y se adentró por las puertas de cristal observando al grupo que se encontraba esperando al Master.

—Ay no, Miku será la que sufra la tortura de Meiko.—Todos los chicos se lamentaban por la perdida de su amiga mientras que la castaña tenía una sonrisa que se describiría mejor como macabra.

—Miku~nee llegaste 5 minutos tarde...

—Puedo explicarlo todo Meiko-neesan es que yo...—Justo cuando creía que su fin iba a comenzar alguien llego para salvar el día.

—Lamento la demora pero ya he llegado para decirles lo que necesito hablarles.

—_*Gracias Master, mil y una veces gracias por salvarme la vida de mi psicópata amiga.*_

—Principalmente felicidades a todos por ser los nuevos Vocaloids, en unos días; 4 para ser exacto; grabaremos su primer disco y lo que Yamaha Corporation quiere es que ustedes escriban sus propias canciones, sé que es un poco apresurado y no hay mucho tiempo pero he visto sus reportes en el colegio y todos pueden escribir las canciones en menos de 2 días. Por lo que he decidido encargarles este pequeño trabajo. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

—¡Hai!

—Master, ¿Se pueden hacer dúos o tríos?—Obviamente la mayor de los Kagamine no iba a cantar sin su hermano, así que si le decía un seco "No" comenzaría a hacer un puchero hasta que diga un fastidioso "Sí".

—Claro, aunque me gustaría que el día de la grabación traigan ya las partituras con las notas y me digan quienes serán solistas, dúos o tríos. Para confirmar todo esto necesito que firmen este contrato.

—Por supuesto.—La Sakine fue la que comenzó a firmar y así aquella hoja de papel pasó por todos hasta que llegó el turno de firmar de Miku. Ni Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko o Gumi leyeron el contrato, pero nadie creería que la agua-marina terminaría leyendo el escrito.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Me niego a firmar este contrato! Lamento la osadía pero... Master, ¡¿Acaso está demente?! Por nada del mundo sería la novia de Kaito, y que Len sea novio de su hermana sería cometer incesto... Necesita ayuda de INMEDIATO.

—¡¿Qué?! No pienso ser el/la novio/a de este/a bakaito.—Los gemelos se miraban con odio debido a la decisión que su Manager había tomado. Tiempo después decidieron posar esa mirada en el señor que tenía una cara de angustia.

—Son gemelos. Kaito es 6 años mayor que yo y no puedo estar de novia con alguien de 20. ¡Apenas tengo 14!

—Esperaba que no lo descubriesen pero ya no me queda de otra. Esta mañana avisamos sobre los nuevos Vocaloid y Crypton me envió un e-mail diciendo que visite una página llamada " " ***¡Asa! Miren chicos, aquí aparecimos jeje xD***de ahí vi que los fanáticos comenzaron a crear parejas. Las más famosas eran Len y Rin, Kaito y Miku, Len y Kaito, Luka y Miku. Así que el cacho era volverlos más famosos creando esas parejas, obviamente no puse a Luka con Miku o Kaito con Len ya que... Sería algo extraño. A veces los amantes del yuri y del yaoi me aterran.

—Lamento la interrupción pero... Ninguno de estos 4 se quieren entre sí. ¿No hay otra manera de que nos volvamos más famosos? No es que me preocupe por el Baka de bufanda pero la pobre Miku sufriría _*Más de lo que pronto llegará*_ siendo novia de un tarado como él.—A pesar de que Meio no mostraba sentimiento alguno por el Shion, dentro sentía su interior hervir ya que por más pequeño que sea el grano de cariño que le tenía también sabía que Miku sufriría más de lo que ella hacía en estos momentos.

—Si hay una forma, escuchen... Si para el día de la grabación no hay una pareja que involucre a 2 integrantes de las parejas que puse así estarán todos hasta que pasen ya unos 8 años. Pero si llega a haber una pareja vayan avisándome para dar a conocer a la prensa. Apropósito les recomiendo que lean las historias de esa página, a mi me gustaron mucho... Los dejaré solos para que lo piensen. ¡Oh por Dios! Miren la hora, ya son casi las 8, tengo que irme así que hasta en 4 días; el miércoles.

El señor abandonó la sala dejando a varios chicos con una punzada en el corazón, pero no había de otra, si querían ser Vocaloids tenían que adaptarse a eso... A menos... A menos de que haya una pareja, lo cual, todos lo dudaban.

Pasaron los segundos y ya se habían decidido si cantaban en dúo, trío o solistas. Una vez decidido eso ya supieron que era hora de volver a casa en donde todos ellos vivían pacíficamente; de vez en cuando.

—Meiko, no creo que estés en condiciones de conducir.—Kaito comenzó a temblar tras ver la cabeza de la castaña girando lentamente hasta alcanzar a verlo a los ojos. A decir verdad no quería que nada malo le ocurra a ella, y menos a los que iban en la camioneta.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Has bebido demasiado, ni si quiera sé de dónde sacaste tanto sake si nunca salimos de los estudios, pero deja que otro conduzca. Es más seguro que un menor de edad como Rin o Len conduzcan a una borracha bastante ebria como tú.

—Es mi carro, yo soy la que manda aquí así que por ende digo que suban al auto.—Nuevamente la cabeza de esta giró en dirección a cierta chica que caminaba en cuclillas dirigiéndose a la salida de los estudios.—Tú también, Miku.

—Jejeje, Meiko-neesan yo vine en bicicleta y no la puedo dejar aquí, así que los veo en la casa.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente dirigiéndose a la gran puerta de cristal. Una vez que se hallaba fuera de la vista de todos; en especial de Meiko; sus pies comenzaron a andar sumamente rápido, casi parecía que volaba. Al llegar a la bicicleta salió pedaleando a toda prisa para poder vivir si quiera una noche más y así encerrarse en su cuarto. Lamentablemente el auto le ganaba por velocidad, si no fuera por el tráfico quién sabe en dóndese encontraría la joven Hatsune.

Al llegar a su casa se apresuró a dejar la bicicleta en el garaje, el ruido de la alarma de un auto resonó por el sótano, al parecer el tráfico no la retuvo por más de 5 minutos. Subió directo a su habitación al escuchar pasos lentos y sombríos asomándose por el horizonte en dirección a su puerta, todo ocurría como en una película de terror, pero ahora la protagonista es una loca maniática que se compró por internet una habitación de tortura para destruir a una inocente chica de 14 años que solo llegó atrasada por 5 minutos.

Cerró la chapa con seguro y comenzó a temblar tras la puerta de madera al escuchar su nombre en un macabro y dulce canturreo.

—~Oh Miku~nee... Abre la puerta.

—N-n-no Meiko-neesan, vas al llevarme al cuarto de tortura.

—~No me obligues a botar la puerta...

El rostro de la agua marina se tornó más pálido que una hoja de papel, su mano recorrió la percha y la giró levemente hasta escuchar un "Crack" indicando que el seguro ya estaba deshecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a que su fin ocurriese, sin embrago los minutos pasaban y no se escuchaba nada, pesó que quizá Meiko paró en seco antes de abrir la puerta así que decidió protegerse metiéndose en el armario. Aunque al parecer algo... O Alguien se interpuso en el camino de la castaña.

—No voy a permitir que tortures a Miku.—La firme voz de un chico resonó por la cabeza de la Hatsune, al parecer no era tan pequeño. Si llegó a impedir que Meiko pasara debió llegarle hasta la nariz. Este comenzó a temblar por dentro tras ver la espantosa mueca de fastidio que se expresaba en la Sakine.

—Sal de ahí Len. ¿No ves que tengo a una víctima esperándome?

—Meiko-neesan, piensa en todas las veces que Miku te ayudó a esconder las botellas de Sake en la casa como regalo de Pascua, o cuando te compró esos pases a la mejr convención de alcohol que alguna vez visitó Tokio. ¿En realidad quieres torturarla?

—Sono yo... Entiende gemelito amarillo, si no lo hago jamás podré volver a tomar Sake en toda mi vida.

—Es verdad, pero no es necesario que la tortures físicamente.

—Quizá tengas razón, puedo torturarla de manera psicológica; bueno... Eso ya lo tengo planeado. Pero de igual manera no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo que conseguirle una pareja pronto o va a estar de novia de Kaito.—Meiko miró para un lado mientras se frustraba internamente, pero de una manera involuntaria una pequeña parte de su frustración salió a la superficie. El Kagamine solo sonrió de manera pícara.

—Acaso... ¿Estás celosa?

—¿Yo... Celosa? Claro que no. Solo no me imagino a la pobre Negi _***Ese es el apodo que le he puesto en esta historia.***_ de novia de un amante del helado que aparte es un maldito pervertido.—Miró al chico directamente a los ojos y por lo visto la actuación de ella no era lo suficientemente convincente como para engañarlo, si estuviera en el FBI sería el mejor agente por descubrir mentiras.—De-deja de sonreír que no estoy celosa. Pero dejemos esto así, quiero descansar ya es un poco tarde. Pero como pregunta final ¿Cuál crees que sea el tipo ideal para Miku?

—Supongo que alguien lindo, tierno pero también varonil. Algo shota pero tsundere, alto pero no mucho, quizá el prototipo de Estados Unidos, que es un chico rubio y de ojos azules.

—Se ve difícil de encontrar, así que solo buscaré la personalidad que me dijiste. Arigato.—Esta se retiró dejando a Len con una nube negra por encima de su cabeza.

—Ay Meiko-neesan, a veces puedes ser tan tonta... Me estaba describiendo a mí.—Bufó el rubio.—Mejor veré como está Miku. La pobre debe estar con un trauma.

Entró al cuarto de la recién nombrada y sigilosamente buscó a cierta peli-agua hasta ver al armario temblar, soltó una risita y caminó hasta este para abrir la puerta y encontrar a una chica agarrándose las piernas y tambaleándose de un lado al otro.

—Tranquila que ya se fue... No te hará daño, por ahora.

—Gracias Len, no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin tu ayuda. Por un momento creí que iba a morir.

—No fue nada.

Por varios segundos hubo un silencio incómodo por los presentes, pero también era algo incómoda la presencia del oji-azul en el cuarto de Miku, por lo que esta decidió romper el hielo.

—Bien, es un poco tarde y...—Miku se arrimó contra la pared mientras distraía su mente en cómo haría que Kaito consiguiese pareja para así impedir su falso noviazgo. Aunque también le entristecía un tanto el tan solo pensar que Len tendría que ser novio de su hermana. Sentía algo por el, sin embargo no estaba completamente segura, después de todo Len era el Romeo del colegio y eso no le agradaba de él. Era algo confuso, gustar o no gustar. A pesar de eso, jamás había pensado que sus sentimientos algún día llegasen a ser correspondidos, los dudaba.—Supongo que querrás irte porque el día de mañana será algo complicado... Por las canciones que habrá que componer y buscar novio para Rin, Kaito, Tú o...

La oji-verde se calló al sentir un leve empujón que la apegaba más a la pared. Cerró sus ojos por reflejos pero al abrirlos pudo observar como unos brazos se posicionaban alrededor de su cuerpo encarcelándola. Nuevamente abrió los ojos de par en par por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que el chico Shota estaba haciendo.

—Todavía no me quiero ir. Aún no te he dicho lo que tengo que decirte.—Acomodó su brazo encima de la cabeza de ella y la agarró con delicadeza de la barbilla alzando su mirada debido a que él era más alto.—Miku, me gustas. Y no soportaría viéndote con Kaito mientras fingen ser novios.

—_*¿Crees que no lo es verte con todas las chicas del instituto o con tu hermana?*_

—Y lo evitaré a toda costa, cueste lo que me cueste. Estoy pensando en buscarle pareja a Kaito y a Rin pero no creo que alguien quiera estar junto al par. _*A excepción de Meiko-niisan*_

—...

—Me puse a pensar que si tú sentías lo mismo que yo quizá el Master no nos ponga con parejas diferentes. Eso tendría que verse en estos días si funcionamos cono tal antes de la grabación del disco o si no estaríamos obligados a estar con otros.

—...

—Miku di algo, tu silencio está comenzando a hartarme.

—Todo... Está pas-pasando muy rápido.

—No me refería a eso.—Un leve rubor adornó las pálidas mejillas del Kagamine mientras la acercaba lentamente a su cara.—¿Tú... También gustas de mí?

—Etto... Yo...—Cada palabra la hacía sonrojarse más, pero esta simple oración elevó su sangre hasta más allá de sus mejillas. Toda su cara era de un color rosa que la hacía verse sumamente adorable. Hatsune Miku no era de las chicas que se declaran al mismo momento en que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, por lo que soltó el aliento y se decidió a observar esos hondos pozos azules que la dejaron hipnotizada por unos segundos.—M-me gustas... Pero... Pe-pero no me gustas.

—¿Eh? No entiendo. Solo puede haber una respuesta ¿Te gusto o no te gusto?

—No... No lo sé.

—Vamos, tú eres la única que sabe lo que sientes.

—Me gustas, no me gustas, no lo sé. ¡No me gustas!

Por un momento Len se sintió tocar las nubes, pero al ser pronunciado el "no" las alas que estaban puestas en su espalda desaparecieron dejándolo caer al abismo que se hallaba bajo sus pies. Su mundo se derrumbó por completo, no quería aferrarse a la idea de que Miku no lo amase. Lo mejor sería tranquilizarse y buscar la manera más lógica._ "La estaba presionando"_.

—Te debo estar presionando mucho para que tomes una sola decisión, será mejor que descanses solo... Piénsalo bien ¿Quieres?—Desvió el rumbo de sus labios hacia su terso cuello mientras lo besaba de una manera suave haciendo que la rosa cara de esta se tornase cual tomate maduro, se separó al sentir una mano en su pecho empujándolo lejos.

—¡Per-per-per-pervertido!—Len soltó una risita encantadora observando cno atención lo que su acto de lujuria provocó en la Hatsune, por lo que decidió que no la molestaría más... Por ahora.

—Jajaja, descansa bien.—Bajo la cara alzada de Miku y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente. Si ella antes estaba como tomate ahora estaba como manzana.

El Kagamine salió de ahí dejando a una chica con varios sentimientos en su interior; confusión, ira, ganas de estrangularlo por se un pervertido, alegría, pero sobre todo cansancio. Lo mejor para todos sería dormir, en especial para lela. Necesitaba despejar su mente de todas sus obligaciones. Y ahora se le venía sumando una... Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión pero... ¿Cuál?

—¡Agh! ¿No hay un punto medio entre gustar y no gustar? Estoy forzada a tomar una sola decisión.—Últimamente le habían dado muchas responsabilidades así que necesitaba energías para el día que se aproximaba, cerró sus ojos y optó por descansar mientras podía.

La mañana se había vuelto un santuario de paz y tranquilidad. El pequeño bulto de sábanas se había vuelto tan solo arrugas dejando ver la forma de unas piernas. A la cabeza de la cómoda habían varios cabellos turquesa sobresaliendo de las almohadas mientras rozaban el suelo, a lo lejos se podía observar la pacífica cara de la Hatsune acomodada entre la suave almohada. Pero en cuestión de segundos se había despertado de una manera algo brusca, no por una pesadilla, más bien por un grito.

—¡Alineación!—La estruendosa voz de Meiko mandó a llamar a todos los Vocaloids, en vez de que la Bella Durmiente despertara con un beso despertó con una alarma humana, su nombre... "Meiko01".

La oji-marina se restregó delicadamente los ojos y optó por bajar junto con todos los demás con gran prisa a la sala en donde Meiko se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

—¡Alineación por tamaños!

**Miku POV**

Al parecer Meiko-neesan se levantó con el pie izquierdo. No lo digo por el humor con el que está ahora, con ese humor de perro despierta todas las mañanas de Domingo. Lo digo por que al verle la cara tenía unas ojeras como las de osos pandas. Así que por pura lógica lo mejor para todos sería no molestarla si es que queremos seguir con vida. ¡Esa mujer tiene una fuerza descomunal! Solo un tonto la haría enfadar.

—¡Tú... Maldito Kaito... Ahora tomarás tu merecido por tocar en mi puerta diciendo que el ladrón de los helados apareció en tus sueños!—Ok, ahí está el tonto. ¿Quién se atreve a fastidiar al ogro de la casa cuando sabe lo que sucederá después? A veces creo que Kaito solo la molesta por querer joderle la mañana.

A pesar de que Kaito se veía varonil, chillaba como chica en película de terror, sin contar que Meiko-niisan no paraba de golpearlo varias veces hasta que comenzó a doler le la mano y lo devolvió a su puesto dejando un pequeño recuerdo en todo su cuerpo. _***No mal piensen ¿Eh?***_

Todos estábamos en un orden peculiar, Gakupo—Luka—Kaito—Len—Gumi—Yo—Rin. Morado, Rosa, Azul, Amarillo, Verde, Turquesa y Naranja. Lindo orden ¿No?

—Escuchen, como felicitación de parte de Yamaha y Crypton nos han dado unos boletos a la feria que inauguro hace 2 días y que se quedarán aquí hasta mañana a las 5 de la mañana. Por lo que he decidido que iríamos hoy ya que es el último día. Entonces arréglense bien que en 30 minutos partimos.

—Pero es muy temprano Meiko...—¿Es en serio? ¿Qué acaso Kaito quiere ir de urgencias a un doctor por fracturas en las costillas? He comprobado que mis teorías son ciertas. Kaito disfruta amargar el día de Meiko-neesan. Todos volteamos a ver al peli-azul con cara de angustia, cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca e intentó remediarlo, pero no pudo al ver la cara oscurecida de la castaña.

—Es muy temprano... Es muy temprano...—Poco a poco decía esas palabras alzaba más su tono de voz a tal punto de intentar gritarnos. Algo no iba nada bien.—¡¿Cómo que es muy temprano?! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Son las 3 de la tarde y ustedes como puros flojos se la pasaron toda la mañana durmiendo!

—_*¡Oh por Dios! ¡Era las 3 de la tarde! ¡Dormimos casi 15 horas! Definitivamente no volveré a tomar una malteada de chocolate antes de dormir.*_—Regresé mi vista a Meiko-neesan, quien ahora era sostenida por Gakupo y Luka para evitar asesinar a quien dijo esas palabras que derramaron la última gota de paciencia que todavía le quedaba.

Tras varios minutos de intentar separar al par; lo cual fue casi imposible por que Meiko le cavaba las uñas en su piel y terminó como con rasguños de gato; todos subimos en dirección a las respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse de las pijamas.

Había utilizado un saco rosa escolar, camisa blanca y falda verde con una corbata de rayas negras y rosa, unos auriculares rosa y medias blancas hasta los muslos con converses rosa y recogí mi pelo en una media cola alta que no me quedaba nada mal.

Bajé y me senté a esperar a todos en el brazo del sillón mientras me ponía a escuchar música desde los auriculares hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome, estuve a punto de pegar a la persona que me estaba abrazando ya que pensaba que era Kaito en el intento de que pueda cargarme pero al darme la vuelta mi cara se tornó de un rojo tomate por la cercanía de caras que tenía con ÉL.

**Len POV**

Había salido de mi habitación con una camisa manga-larga blanca que me llegaba hasta más allá de los codos, una corbata y camisa amarilla, pantalones negros y unos zapatos blancos mientras que de mi cuello colgaba unos auriculares negros con cuadrados amarillos. Estaba bajando las escaleras tras oír los gritos de Rin pidiéndome que salga de la habitación; no es que sea pervertido... Bueno si, pero solo con Miku, es que Rin y yo todavía seguimos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto, de ahí nada más pasa entre los 2 que no tenga que ver con la pelea de quien usa el baño primero. Pero me encontré con una cabellera aguamarina sentada al brazo del sillón, al verla lo único que me llegó a la cabeza fue la declaración que le hice ayer, quizá ella ya lo había analizado mejor así que pensé acercarme sigilosamente y abrazarla por detrás para impedir que salga huyendo de mi pregunta. Vi que su mano se alzaba para pegarme un golpe pero la detuve antes de que me causara algún moretón antes de la cita; sí, cita, pensaba en invitarla a salir; Miku se dio la vuelta a tal punto que yo pudiera sentir su aliento.

—¡Maldito Kait...! L-l-Len...—La paré del sillón y la apegué a mi cuerpo con su muñeca todavía sostenida por mi mano, llevé mi mano a su cintura haciendo que parezca que bailábamos una pieza lenta con música inaudible, me acerqué a ella y comencé a escuchar lo que oía así que nos guiábamos por esa melodía. Agarró mi hombro con fuerza por que la posición en la que estábamos casi hacía que ella se caiga, realmente no quería que ese momento termine.

—¿Cómo que Kaito? ¿Acaso él te ha abrazado por la cintura?—Debo admitir que me puse un poco celoso, pero... ¡¿Quién no lo haría cuando su futura novia siempre es abrazada por el estúpido con el que está por ser novia falsa?! No sé ustedes pero si no piensan lo mismo que yo no son humanos.

—No-no solo... Me sorprende que hagas eso.—Su cara se tornaba color rojo tomate por lo que me parecía adorable, me acercaba lentamente hasta ella haciendo que nuestras caras se pegasen más causando un fuerte rubor en ambos aunque lo mío si podía ser controlado.

—Pues deberías acostumbrarte, después de todo pronto vamos a salir a una cita.

—¿P-pronto? ¿Ci-cita? ¿Tú y yo?

—¿Pensaste en lo de ayer? En mi declaración. ¿Qué dices? ¿Si o no?

**Flash Back**

_**Len:**__ Miku, me gustas. Y no soportaría viéndote con Kaito mientras fingen ser novios. Y lo evitaré a toda costa, cueste lo que me cueste. Estoy pensando en buscarle pareja a Kaito y a Rin pero no creo que alguien quiera estar junto al par. Me puse a pensar que si tú sentías lo mismo que yo quizá el Master no nos ponga con parejas diferentes. Eso tendría que verse en estos días si funcionamos cono tal antes de la grabación del disco o si no estaríamos obligados a estar con otros._

_**Miku:**__ ..._

_**Len:**__ Miku di algo, tu silencio está comenzando a hartarme._

_**Miku:**__ Todo... Está pas-pasando muy rápido._

_**Len:**__ No me refería a eso. ¿Tú... También gustas de mí?_

**Fin de Flash Back**

Juraría que vi sus labios moverse para vocalizar una palabra pero en cuestión de minutos los volvió a cerrar y viró sus ojos. Al parecer algo no iba bien, quizá se enojo... Pero... ¿Por qué?

**Flash Back **_***Pongamos el punto de vista de Miku :3***_

_**Prof. Hyroshima:**__ Hatsune, ¿Podrías ir a arreglar el salón de música por mí por favor? Es que ahora tengo una reunión y no puedo llegar tarde._

_**Miku:**__ Claro Hyroshima-san, cuente conmigo, ahora voy._

_**Prof. Hyroshima:**__ Gracias, ya veré como te lo pago. Ten aquí están las llaves, lo dejé con seguro ya que temía que alguien volviese a robar algún instrumento como la otra vez._

_Caminé por los pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta del salón de música. Estaba entre abierta lo que me había parecido algo extraño ya que el profesor Hyroshima había dicho que la cerró con llave, él único que poseía las llaves de este salón además del maestro eran el conserje y... Len, pero ¿Para qué las iba a utilizar? Me acerqué sigilosamente a la puerta y asomé mi cabeza hasta ver al rubio moviendo lentamente su cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba bailando o practicando un ejercicio vocal? Mi cabeza expandió terreno hasta el punto de ver otra figura. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón al distinguir la cara de la chica. Su nombre; Galaco; una chica de curso mayor que yo. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse hasta soltar delgados caminos de agua salada por mis mejillas, solté las llaves del profesor lo que causó que ambos se separaran y voltearan a ver a la puerta. No sé y no me interesa si me vieron, lo único que me importaba era ver a la única persona que amaba besando a otra persona._

_¿Por qué me ponía así si sabía que siempre lo hacía? Por que quizá me duela que nunca se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia o de mis sentimientos. Que ande besando a todas las chicas del colegio y siempre me cuente con lujo de detalles cómo y con quién lo hizo. Eso era lo que siempre me dolía más que las espantosas vistas que tenía todas las tardes. Por lo que vi minutos antes de irme el salón estaba arreglado y no tendría que tomarme molestias. Los iba a interrumpir y... Si él era feliz no me quedaba de otra más que acomodarme a la situación ¿No?_

**Fin de Flash Back ****_*De vuelta al punto de Len*_**

Su cara comenzó a oscurecerse evitando que pueda verla a esos hermosos ojos turquesa, no sé si lo que corría por su cara era una lágrima o solo era parte de mi imaginación, el sonrojo que habitaba su cara la había desalojado, toda ella se había vuelto depresiva y oscura.

—No...—Su frase fue tan seca y fría que casi sentía que la Miku con la que hablaba era un androide.—No lo he pensado todavía. _*¿Por qué simplemente no puedo rechazar esta oportunidad? Quiero decirle que no pero algo me impide dejar la frase así.*_

Me sentí aliviado por un minuto aunque a la vez impaciente, quería saber su respuesta ya y solo faltaban 3 días para las parejas y... Las canciones. ¡Las canciones! Todavía no he escrito una, bueno, me quedan 3 días.

Quería besarla como todo novio lo hacía. ¿Por qué no la besaba en estos momentos? Porque Miku siempre ha sido una persona muy pura a la cual no me atrevo a robarle un beso. No me es tan fácil darle un beso como a las demás. Pero esta vez no pude retener mi impulso y retiré la mano que sostenía su cintura mientras la alzaba por la barbilla. Sus orbes aguamarina se posaron sobre los míos, el tiempo transcurría lento mientras me acercaba más a su rostro a tal punto de rozar sus labios. La depresión que invadía todo su ser se había desvanecido por completo...

—Len... ¿No has visto mi moño? Es que perdí y quería saber si tú lo habías escondid... ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo par de 2 tan pegados?

Me separé de Miku aún con esos impulsos diciéndome que no tomará importancia a los comentarios de mi hermana y prosiguiera con la acción, observé a la cara de la rubia y noté una mueca de fastidio. Debí imaginarlo, Rin siente cierto odio hacia la Hatsune y no permitiría que su hermano menor; por 3 condenados minutos; besara a su "enemiga" mortal. Para ser considerada la mayor tiene una actitud infantil ¿Quién odia a una chica dulce y solidaria solo porque es más famosa que uno mismo? La respuesta... Kagamine Rin.

—Nada hermana. _*¡¿Tenías que arruinarlo?!*_ Iré a ver si es que ya están los demás para salir a la feria.—El momento se había vuelto tenso desde que Rin llegó a la escena por lo que la mejor excusa sería ir a ver a los demás. Me fui de ahí dejándolas a ambas solas, no creo que el mundo se llegue a acabar por eso ¿O sí?

**Rin POV**

El tan solo ver a Len y a... ESA a punto de besarse me ponía la sangre a hervir. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría besar a la peor enemiga de los Kagamine?! _"La verde es nuestra enemiga"_ ese es nuestro lema de vida... ¡Y él lo iba a romper! Esto no se iba a quedar así, y si yo podía hacer algo para impedirlo pues mejor. No es que esté celosa o algo por el estilo, tan solo es que Len puede estar con cualquier chica y JUSTO elije a Hatsune Miku. ¡¿Por qué a ella?! ¡¿Por qué no a alguien más?!

Dirigí mi vista al corredor para asegurarme de que nadie venía, fue cuando devolví mi vista a la chica que estaba en frente de mí y me acerqué a su oído de una manera rígida y escalofriante.

—Escúchame bien Hatsune. No quiero que te acerques a mi hermano, se que él te quiere y todo el rollo, pero si te atreves a ser su novia la vida de Vocaloid no te irá nada bien. Piénsalo, él es el Romeo de la escuela y tú solo eres la chica que lo ayuda a conquistarla a todas. Si eso no te convence, piensa en que su carrera puede llegar al subsuelo si sale contigo, además no hay muchas parejas de ustedes 2 en y puede ser que no atraiga a muchos fans. Apropósito, si se te ocurre ser su novia estas M-U-E-R-T-A. ¿Entendido?

—¡Ha-Hai!

Me retiré de ahí lo más rápido posible dejándola con la duda en mente, creo que fui lo suficientemente clara. Además esto no lo hacía solo por mí, lo hacía por un bien común, por el bien de todos. Mi ira estaba por descontrolarse, aparte de que tenía que actuar como novia de mi gemelo aún me faltaba una canción. Por la rabia que me llenaba decidí escribir una pequeña canción sobre como me sentía así que decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto.

**Miku POV**

Las palabras de Rin-chan me quedaron muy claras, a pesar que de solo lo decía por alejarme de Len también sus amenazas decían la verdad. Quizá este romance no ayude al grupo y baje nuestro raiting de fans. Pero las palabras de ella me pusieron a pensar. _"Si eso no te convence, piensa en que su carrera puede llegar al subsuelo si sale contigo, además no hay muchas parejas de ustedes 2 en y no atraiga a muchos fans."_ Si habían historias en la página quizá pueda aceptar ser su novia.

¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! A su lado lo único que sentiría sería tristeza, todas las mujeres lo persiguen y él les sigue la corriente, lo único que me hacía era falsas esperanzas, pero si me pidió que fuese su novia tal vez me quiera y no me piense ser infiel. ¡Qué confuso que se vuelve el mundo!

Todavía no bajaba nadie así que saqué mi celular y busqué la página en el internet. No entendí el sitio hasta que de alguna manera llegué a toparme con Vocaloid en Misc. Leí las barritas que estaban por ahí indicando la pareja pero todavía me confundía un poco. Así que apreté lo que pude.

"Rated K-T" ¿Qué es K y T? "Rathing: All"; "Language" Mmm... "Español"; "All Characters" Comencemos con Len "Len K."; "All Characters" ahora yo "Miku H."; Y para finalizar "Go"

—Valla, son muchas historias. ¡114! De seguro las parejas que el Master dijo deben ser más.—Revisé cada una de las historias hasta encontrar una que me atrajo la atención.—"A través de la realidad" se ve interesante... "Len es un chico casi obsesionado con la idol virtual más famosa del país, aunque ella no sea de carne y hueso. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando su deseo por conocerla se haga realidad? Justo al atravesar la pantalla."

Comencé a leerla hasta que los demás llegaron y me interrumpieron, me gustó mucho, creo que puedo crear una canción con esto, me ayudará mucho para la melodía y la letra, solo tengo que terminar de leerlo.

—Lamento la demora, pero ahora que todos estamos más que listos es hora de partir. ¡Yo conduzco!

—No no no Meiko, después de lo que sucedió ayer yo manejaré.—Todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio al saber que Luka-san iba a conducir, no era tan alocada como Meiko-neesan en una pista de carreras. Este iba a ser un viaje normal sin riesgo de muerte en la carretera, gracias al cielo.

—¿Y dónde está mi hermana?

—Yo la vi subiendo a su habitación.

De repente se oyó el grito de Rin informándonos que no iba a ir ya que estaba en un momento de inspiración, todos nos encogimos de hombros y nos dirigimos al auto.

Ya no tenía internet en mi celular así que no pude continuar leyendo, para distraerme del viaje comencé a pensar en la melodía y la letra de la canción, no estaba quedando nada mal. Lo único que faltaba era grabarla y completarla.

El viaje fue corto, a decir verdad no quedaba tan lejos como creía. Bajamos del auto y comenzamos a observar maravillados el lugar, era un lugar bastante grande y había bastantes atracciones... Sería una buena tarde.

—Bonito ¿Verdad? Aquí están sus boletos así que disfruten lo que más puedan, nos iremos algo tarde.

**Nadie POV**

Todos se fueron por sus respectivos lados dejando a 2 chicos de la misma edad solos. El silencio entre ambos era algo incómodo por lo que el oji-azul decidió romper el incómodo silencio que rodeaba al ambiente.

—Y... ¿Te llama la atención algún premio?

—Mmm, para serte sincera me gusta ese panda de allá pero... No creo que podamos ganar el juego.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ese juego es tramposo, es de agarrar el peluche de la máquina.

—Jeje no te preocupes, yo sé como conseguirlo.

El Kagamine agarró la mano de la chica y la guió hasta la máquina, después de haber gastado 25 monedas de 5 pudo conseguir el adorado panda de la Hatsune, esta lo recibió como niña pequeña mientras lo besaba una y otra vez. _***Al panda ¡Eh!***_

—Gracias gracias, te llamaras... Panfi. No sé como agradecerte. Haré lo mismo que tú. ¿Hay algún premio que te interese?

Len paseó su vista por los puestos hasta que clavó la mirada en un oso parecido al malvavisco de casi el mismo tamaño que el hermoso panda, todo en el peluche era completamente blanco, no soltó la vista ni por un segundo así que de inmediato Miku ya supo cual sería su regalo de agradecimiento.

—Veo que te fascina ese oso. ¡¿Pero qué?! Se me va a hacer difícil ganarlo. Tengo pésima puntería para derramar las botellas de leche.

—No importa, es solo un simple capricho y...

—¡No no! Ganaré ese peluche cueste lo que me cueste.

Ahora era la aguamarina quien llevaba a Len al puesto, esperaron varios minutos hasta que apareció un hombre de lentes con cara amigable.

—¡Hola! ¿Quieren jugar el juego de las botellas?

—Si, ¿Nos podría dar 5 intentos?—El Kagamine comenzó a sacar 5 dólares para entregárselos, una vez hecho esto el hombre les entregó 5 pelotas de baseball para darle a una de las 3 filas de botellas.

Miku lanzó 3 de las 5 bolas pero o una se iba más arriba, se viraba para otro lado o rozaba las botellas, más ninguna lograba mosquear a las botellas, de repente en el minuto de resignación de la Hatsune una carcajada se oyó a lo lejos.

—Jajajaja, usted señorita no tiene fuerzas para nada.

Esta al oír eso agarró una de las pelotas y la lanzó con mucha fuerza, tanta que pudo haber destrozado una tienda, para mala suerte la pelota no le dio al blanco, por el contrario, le dio a la cabeza calva del señor.

—Oh, como... Como lo siento, le juro que no fue mi intención.

—No se preocupe, no dolió mucho.—Lamentablemente el golpe había sido tan fuerte que casi le daba una amnesia.—Solo queda una pelota.

—Bueno intentaré por última vez...

—Yo te ayudo Miku.—Len no quería perder los 5 dólares en vano así que se puso atrás de esta y cubrió su mano con la suya, pegó su cabeza al hombro de la oji-marina y lanzó la pelota. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse por la mano de Len sobre la suya, y de repente sonó un "crack". ¡Las condenadas botellas por fin se habían caído!

—Bien, ¿Cuál es su premio?

—Ese oso de allá.—Señaló Len a lo que recibió un oso al que bautizó como "Blast".

—Un oso para su linda novia ¿Verdad?

—¿No-via?—El sonrojo de esta aumentaba de poco en poco hasta que las palabras y acciones del rubio hicieron que la cara le comience a hervir.

—¿Verdad que es linda? No sabe cuanto me costó enamorarla y hacer que acepte ser mi novia, pero después de todo estamos juntos.—La mano del chico se estiró hasta llegar a la cintura de Miku mientras la apegaba a su costado, él dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a la aguamarina que provocó un sonrojo color manzana.

Finalmente ambos terminaron alejándose del puesto, pero Miku todavía no había dicho algo sobre lo del noviazgo, lo que dibujó una sonrisa en Len. Subieron varias veces a la montaña rusa a tal punto de quedar completamente mareados, pero tantas vueltas no habían causado efecto en la chica.

—¡Otra vez, otra vez!

—No más, creo que voy a vomitar, ¿No te parecería mejor ir a comer algodón de azúcar?

—Em... Claro.

**Len POV**

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia un puesto de algodón de azúcar, realmente no era muy amante de eso pero no había de otra, o era eso, o dar vueltas una y otra y otra vez la montaña rusa. Nos habíamos quedado contemplando las estrellas que adornaban la noche, a decir verdad pasar las horas con ella hicieron que todo suceda muy rápido. Había vuelto a ver a la chica que se encontraba a mi lado y pude notar como una pequeña parte de algodón de azúcar salía por su mejilla, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad así que me acerqué hacia ella pudiendo respirar su embriagante aroma de vainilla.

—Etto... Len... ¿Qué haces?

No respondí y lamí su mejilla, lo cual provocó que el sonrojo vuelva a atacar su rostro. Todavía seguíamos en el puesto y no me había dado cuenta que el señor nos estaba observando, pero tampoco me interesó, finalmente terminé de lamer el algodón y me separé de ella.

—Tenías algodón en tu mejilla.

Me devolvió la mirada y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, estaba roja como tomate... Pude oír sus lamentos mientras yo solo reía de su inocente vergüenza para después causar en ella un rubor más fuerte.

—Ya ya, yo creo que te ves muy linda con tu cara toda roja.

Me regresó a ver sonrojándose a tal punto de parecer un semáforo, desfrutaba ese momento pero ella desvió mi mirada hacia otro lado, yo todavía seguí mirándola hasta que noté que se ponía color manzana. Pobre, sufría mucho ese día. Me miró por última vez y se aferró a mi pecho abrazándome fuertemente, esta era una acción que no me lo esperaba así que correspondí a su abrazo, pero el momento fue arruinado por un suave murmullo de parte de ella.

—Len...

—Dime...

—Todos nos están observando.—Era cierto, todos nos observaban con una cara de ternura, ahí fue cuando mi tono de cara casi imita al de Miku, la situación con toda la gente era incómoda. ¿Acaso no saben lo que es privacidad?

—Chicos lamento molestarles pero Luka quiere que pasemos todos juntos antes de que pasen los fuegos artificiales indicando el final de la feria.—Gakupo llegó y gracias a Dios todos se devolvieron a sus asuntos, Miku y yo compartimos miradas y nos dignamos a seguir a Gakupo hasta subir por una colina a un ángulo exacto para ver los fuegos artificiales.

El momento era bonito, y ya era muy tarde, Miku estaba abrazando al oso panda que le había regalado mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Kaito y entrecerraba los ojos. Debo admitir que sentí un poco de celos, tanto que comencé a lanzar piedras a este, el pobre iluso pensaba que era el viento jajaja.

—¡Agh! Miren la hora. Mañana tenemos escuela, lo mejor será regresar a casa.

Tras las palabras de Meiko todos nos dirigimos al auto, ahí fue cuando Miku se había dormido en mi hombro. Agradezco al cielo que Rin no vino, si no me hubiera pasado pidiendo toda la velada que le gane todos los peluches de los puestos, eso hubiera sido agotador.

Al fin habíamos llegado a casa por lo que todos bajamos pero nadie quería despertar a la Negi. Después de un largo juego de "piedra, papel o tijera" Kaito tuvo que cargar a la oji-marina hasta su cuarto. ¿El mundo quiere que asesine a Kaito? Al parecer el destino está de acuerdo con que él pase el tiempo con Miku. La sangre está comenzando a hervir en este momento. Subí a mi habitación y logré ver a una Rin plácidamente dormida.

—Ay hermanita... Por lo visto te quedaste dormida y escribiendo una canción. Hmm... "Gekokujou"—Comencé a leer la canción pero mi vista se hizo pequeña y mi cara hervía de enojo al leer una parte que no me gustó en lo absoluto.—¡¿Cómo que "la verde es nuestra enemiga"?! Definitivamente yo escribiré la canción.

Pasaron los minutos y todavía no escuchaba la puerta de Miku cerrarse. Estaba comenzando a impacientarme...

—¡¿Qué no piensa salir de ahí?!

¿Qué es lo que Kaito estaba haciendo? No sé. Pero cuando por fin escuché una puerta cerrarse salí de mi habitación para entrar al cuarto de la aguamarina. Ahí fue cuando la vi abrazando a Panfi durmiendo cómodamente en su cama. Me pareció tan tierna que no dudé por un segundo dormir un rato junto a ella, me acomodé a su lado y la abracé. Pero que sueño más pesado. ¿Cómo no se despierta? Solo pensaba quedarme ahí por unos minutos pero no pensé que me iba a quedar toda la noche ahí.

**~Sueño de Len~**

Abrí mis ojos mientras observaba el pálido cielo repleto de esponjosas u blancas nubes, era un lugar con bastante paz y silencio, mi cuerpo comenzó a calmarse olvidando el simple detalle de que no sabía en dónde me encontraba. Al momento en que me di cuenta de eso me paré y comencé a analizar mi alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy?

A lo lejos una voz comenzó a decir una palabra "Papá". Pensé que era para otra persona pero... ¿Qué otra persona se encontraría en medio de la nada? Obviamente era a mí. Me di vuelta para ver de quien provenía esa voz y me encontré con unos ojos turquesa con azul. Pero no era Miku, era una niña que aparentab años de cabello rubio largo agarrado en una cola alta y se parecía mucho a mi. Seguido de ella estaba un chico igual, la única diferencia es que era un niño.

—¡Papá! Dile a Rinto que deje de molestarme.

—Yo no te estoy molestando... Solo me gusta jalarte el cabello Lenka.

Rinto y Lenka, esos eran sus nombres, tenían un gran parecido a Rin y Len, y por el parecido una absurda idea llegó a mi mente... "¿Acaso alguna vez llegué a tener hijos con Rin?"

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Iagh! ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Con ella?!—Creo que esos niños me comenzaron a ver con cara rara puesto que parecía que hablaba solo. Yo seguía en mis pensamientos y ellos en sus peleas, pero alguien nos paró, una chica de cabello corto aguamarina y orbes azules. Era tan parecida a Miku, pero era tan joven, parecía de uno años.

—Ya, Rinto y Lenka dejen de pelear que me está dando un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Miku? ¿Por qué estás tan joven?—Por Dios, era idéntica a ella.

—¿Miku? Papá te equivocas, mi nombre es Miki, Miku es mi mamá.

¿Mamá? Esperen. ¡¿Tuve hijos con Miku?! Lenka, Rinto y Miki. ¡Todo tiene sentido! Es decir que Miku y yo hicimos el _***Pervertido O~O***_... ¡A POR DIOS! ¿Por qué no estoy en esa escena? *¡Eres un maldito asjgdasgjasd!*

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

—¿Miku, eres tú?—Esa si era Miku, salvo que ahora tenía el cabello suelto y puesto ropa de mujer, pero debo admitir que se veía bien. Estaba más mayor y ahora que veo bien a mi reflejo en el agua yo también lo estoy.—¡Esperen! ¡¿Dónde está mi colita de caballo?!

—Claro que soy yo, no puedo creer que después de pasar 7 años juntos ya me olvidaste. ¡Ah! Y decidiste cortarte la cola.

—¿Juntos? ¿Tú y yo? Es decir... ¿Ahora somos esposos?

—Sí, sí y sí. Ellos son tus hijos, Miki, Lenka y Rinto... ¿Te olvidaste de nosotros?

Hijos... ¡Tengo hijos con Miku! ¡Yupi! Esta realidad está mejor que la otra.

—No, claro que no... Siempre los tengo en mi mente. Entonces, tú Miku Hatsune eres mi esposa, y ustedes 3 pequeños deben ser unos Kagamines.

—Obviamente Len, son tus hijos.

—¡Qué bien! Aunque ahora estoy con mucho sueño y... ¿Saben? Iré a dormir... Los veo en un par de minutos, pero antes, un beso de despedida.—Agarré a Miku de la cintura y la jalé hacia mí, nuestros labios se unieron en un apasionado beso al cual ella correspondió. En serio esta realidad me gusta.

—¡Iagh! No hagan eso aquí.—Aquellos tres chiquillos se taparon los ojos y voltearon a ver a otro lado mientras que la Hatsune y yo compartíamos una risa. Me dirigí a la casa que estaba más allá y me fui al sillón. Después de todo puedo acomodarme a esto.

**~Fin del sueño~**

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Más adelante subiré la 2° parte pero no hoy... Todavía me falta subir lo que tengo del celular aquí y todo ese rollo. Perdón por unas que otras faltas ortográficas y esas cosas. Subiré la siguiente parte en... Posiblemente 1 semana o 2 días si escribo rápido jeje. Como dije antes esta es mi primera historia de Vocaloid así que no sean muy malos.**

**¡Hasta en 2 días! (O semanas)**


End file.
